<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Psycho love by Ashting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212726">Psycho love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting'>Ashting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 煉銅</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他或許早已無藥可救地陷入這樣純粹的情感之中，卻毫不自知。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos, 古雷x加洛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Psycho love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>防雷：R18描寫，煉銅。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加洛小時後在家裡被火災燒毀後，住著過一陣子孤兒院，到申請手續完成後，才到古雷家住。<br/>剛到孤兒院的時候，他會在古雷來看他的時候，跟孤兒院其他的小朋友說，古雷是我的旦那。<br/>每次聽見加洛那麼說的時候，古雷都會有種噁心的快感，他理智上知道他是加洛的「旦那」，但情感上卻希望他也是加洛的「旦那」。<br/>加洛剛搬到古雷家中時，他還會避嫌而帶著一點厭惡，不讓加洛跟他有太密切的接觸，結果後來古雷某次因為工作太多，而把工作帶回家做，加班到半夜時，他到廚房煮咖啡，卻在經過加洛房間時聽見奇怪的呻吟。<br/>他悄悄推開房門，才發現是加洛在做惡夢，他把身處夢境中的孩子叫醒，可是醒來的加洛卻不記得自己夢到什麼，而這樣的情況過了好一陣子，一直沒有改善。<br/>也因為這樣，古雷只好帶加洛去看精神科醫生，然而精神科醫生給的醫囑是加洛可能是火災後的創傷症候群，又剛好從家裡換到新環境，可能過一陣子會好，但主要是要讓加洛有安全感。<br/>所以之後古雷會在加洛的房間辦公或陪他睡覺，有幾次甚至就睡到早上，這樣的模式過了幾個禮拜後，狀況真的有比較改善，古雷就漸漸不再陪加洛睡覺。<br/>一方面是他覺得不需要了，另外一方面是他每次看到加洛的睡臉，就會想起他叫自己旦那，無法克制的衝動和普羅米亞在心裡嘶吼的聲音一樣不正常，古雷把一切怪罪在加洛身上，所以對他越來越苛刻。<br/>到最後一次，某天加洛又做惡夢，來古雷房間問他可不可以陪他睡覺，古雷叫他回房間去自己睡，就這樣你一言我一語很久，加洛才離開了他的房間。<br/>可是過了一段時間，古雷都沒有聽見加洛關房門的聲音，他只能起床走出房間，一打開房門就看到加洛蹲在他房間門口旁邊哭。<br/>藍色的眼睛哭紅了，加洛用袖子抹掉眼淚，露出勉強的笑容，跟古雷說他會勇敢，像旦那一樣。<br/>古雷看著這樣的加洛，一切都亂了調，那股噁心的快感又佔領了他，控制他的慾望，撕裂他的思緒，掌管他的身體，偽裝成聖人的古雷再也無法阻擋從未發生過的情節在腦海中上演。<br/>他假裝嘆了一口氣，對加洛招了招手，加洛連跑帶跳的跟他進了房間，他跟在古雷身邊，抱著他的大腿，小小的臉蛋靠在古雷的腰上，他說，旦那對我最好了，我喜歡旦那。<br/>古雷什麼話也沒說，他在床鋪上留了左邊的位置給加洛，身體裡的普羅米亞在嘶吼，想將這一切燃燒殆盡，而那股作噁的愉悅感想把那個孩子拆食入腹，二種和加洛有關的慾望幾近酷刑般地折磨著他，讓古雷毫無睡意。<br/>他聽著加洛逐漸平穩的呼吸聲，不知道過了多久，或許有一世紀那麼長，古雷才低聲開口叫了加洛，一聲沒有回應，他又叫了一次，而不再被惡夢打擾的加洛已經睡的很沉，更讓古雷感到煩躁。<br/>面對著加洛睡著的臉龐，還有哭紅的眼窩，古雷的手緩慢的向下移動，深入到綁繩的棉褲裡，他早在看見加洛哭的樣子時就已經勃起，古雷一邊想著身邊的加洛隨時會醒來，一邊套弄著自己興奮的陰莖，這並不是他第一次這麼做，在他的夢境裡已經出現過無數次這樣的場景。<br/>他壓抑不住喘息，任由快感戰勝理智，他和加洛在同一張床上，呼吸著相同的空氣，那麼接近，他想像握著他陰莖的是那雙柔軟的小手，哭紅的雙眼是古雷帶給他超載的高潮，加洛會不斷在他身下叫著他，旦那，旦那，但還不夠，還不夠。<br/>他要的不只是這樣而已。<br/>古雷加快了撫慰的速度，讓愉悅不斷加乘，雙腳無法克制地繃緊肌肉，加洛或許會用雙手抱住大腿，尚未發育的性器和從未被人開放的後穴暴露在古雷面前，他會用舌尖舔弄小小的陰莖，用嘴包住囊袋，加洛會哭的更大聲，夾雜著舒服的啜泣。<br/>他會把手指插入後穴，在加洛哭得時候勾起指尖，讓他口齒不清地喊著他，在古雷還沒插入陰莖前，沒有經驗的加洛就會先被他的手指和口腔弄到高潮，他會吃下初精，然後在對方還沒從頂點回神前，將自己硬挺的陰莖插入，伴隨著加洛的叫聲動腰，直接插到最深處。<br/>他會讓加洛成為帕夫洛夫的犬，由他敲響鈴聲，由他給予快感，加洛從此之後只會記得當他喊出每一次的旦那，都意味著古雷是他的制約，他用手指摳弄充血的陰莖頂端，疼痛和愉悅讓他不得不咬緊牙關，想像著緊緻的後穴帶來的溫暖濕潤，加洛的手抓著他的上臂，用指甲留下一道又一道無傷大雅的傷痕，而古雷便會報復似的用力挺進。<br/>他的，都是他的，快樂是他的，痛苦是他的，加洛·提莫斯的所有都是他的。<br/>古雷忍不住靠近熟睡中的加洛，幾乎快要張口咬下隨著呼吸起伏的肩頸，全身的肌肉開始抽搐，堆積的快感蔓延到身體各處，他用力握緊陰莖，宛如加洛在他的操幹下又再一次高潮，尚未發育的身軀挺起，古雷會咬住他的乳頭，一點也不溫柔地拉扯，而加洛的後穴在瞬間緊縮後，不斷顫抖，有如要將他整個人吸入體內，古雷會加快抽插的速度，在加洛第二次射精時，滅頂的快感也讓他在對方的體內射入精液。<br/>「旦那⋯⋯」<br/>加洛夢囈般的話語將古雷拉回現實，他的手掌一片濕溽，褲子內更是慘不忍睹。<br/>他躺平在床上，而加洛不自覺地向他更靠近一些，幾乎就貼在他的手臂上，而那股噁心的快感只剩下發自內心的嫌惡，古雷瞪了一眼身旁的孩子，結果慾望再次攀上他的身體，鑽入他的血管，吞噬了他的厭惡，古雷的理智又一次被性慾擊倒。<br/>有如惡魔的低語般，他的喘息再次瀰漫在床第間。<br/>反正，夜還長。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>古雷那天因為會議臨時取消，回到家中聽見怪異的喘息聲，他踩著無聲的步伐，順著聲音來到加洛的房間，他躲在房門後方，看著對方拿著自己的襯衫自慰，直到少年顫抖著身體，嘴裡發出隱忍的呻吟，古雷才敲響了房門，被發現一切的加洛想要解釋什麼，可是古雷聽完那些解釋後，卻從那天開始用加班和出差當理由，對加洛避不見面，某天下課加洛回家又沒看到人，便跑去市政廳找古雷，而且因為整棟大樓的人都認得他，所以完全沒有被擋下來，直闖古雷的辦公室。<br/>到辦公室後古雷也沒辦法，只能叫碧兒茹先下班，並把辦公室的門鎖上，加洛會說他成年後會搬出家裡，不給旦那造成困擾，古雷很矛盾想叫加洛滾開，又想叫他不准搬出去住，然後看著快要哭出來的加洛，又忍不住想到每晚他幻想的那些畫面&amp;加洛那天在他床上的聲音，古雷的火焰又快要無法壓抑，他把加洛直接拉過來壓在辦公桌上，噁心、厭惡和慾望攀在邊緣掙扎，直到抓著他白色制服的加洛開口：「旦那？」<br/>古雷不確定加洛望著他的眼神是恐懼或是期待，但已經足夠將他燃燒殆盡。<br/>他的人生應該要是完美無缺的，他不該是燃燒者，不該救了加洛，更不該被這些無法啟齒的嗜欲駕馭，可是古雷卻一件又一件脫掉加洛身上的制服，手上的動作與溫柔毫無關係，鬆脫的扣子在地板和桌面上打轉，撫上加洛身體的手掌滾燙地讓身下的人開始閃躲，但對古雷來說微不足道的掙扎只不過是讓他更加失控。<br/>燃燒者是醜陋的、變態的、放肆的，古雷心底僅存的理智在他腦海裡輕聲說著，然而短暫地阻止古雷彷彿野獸般的衝動，很快就被衝動輾過，加洛在被他咬住肩膀時終於沒忍住叫聲，同時血腥味也在古雷的口腔蔓延。<br/>一切有如夢境重現，古雷的白色制服被扯落一半掛在手臂上，辦公桌上的文件和文具被掃落一地，幾乎是赤裸的加洛躺在桌面上，緊抓著失控邊緣的理智慢慢被拉進地獄。<br/>古雷握緊撐在加洛身體兩旁的手掌，化為真實的幻想有多甜美，就有多誘人，直到加洛哭紅的雙眼再次望著他，已經脫離稚氣的少年臉孔慢慢地向他靠近，古雷感覺到對方濕熱的氣息，最後是與火焰同等熾熱的雙唇貼上他的。<br/>那成了壓垮他的最後一根稻草。</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>他的左手掐住加洛的脖子，為了汲取氧氣的嘴開闔著，但傳來的卻是斷斷續續呼喚古雷的聲音，加洛像是掙扎般用指甲在他的背後留下鮮紅抓痕，古雷多希望那是加洛感到痛苦的反應，可是事實卻恰恰相反。<br/>每一次古雷的挺進都讓加洛靠在他腰上的大腿顫抖，被壓在身下的人不論是呻吟或是喘息都像是在討好他，一聲又一聲地讓古雷向下淪陷，宛如被拖入深不見底的沼澤，任由本能將自己啃食殆盡。<br/>沒有經驗的身體青澀地隨著古雷的動作繃緊四肢，缺氧而漲紅的臉龐與鮮豔的藍色眼眸形成強烈對比，他在加洛逼近昏厥的前一刻鬆開抵在頸部的手掌，看著眼前的人大口地吸入氧氣，古雷忍不住把性器插的更深，讓加洛的呼吸被撞的零散不穩，終於又嗚咽地叫了他。<br/>「旦那⋯⋯」<br/>在那一瞬間將一切焚燒為灰燼的衝動席捲而來，身旁的空氣傳來淡淡的焦味，古雷伸手拉起躺在桌上的加洛，抱著他離開辦公的區域往落地窗邊走去。<br/>硬挺的性器還在加洛的身體裡，隨著古雷的步伐在後穴緩慢進出，懷中的加洛只能抱著他接受全部的攻勢，在他耳邊一遍又一遍低聲地喚著他。<br/>旦那，古雷，旦那，古雷，充斥著愛意的音節讓古雷體內的火焰更加猖狂，他用右手扣住加洛的後頸不讓他抬頭，每當懷裡的人開口，溫熱的吐息便輕柔地包覆他的耳垂，有如連綿不絕的纏綿情話，古雷想放開壓制加洛的手，可是他身上燃燒者的特徵卻一一浮現，他只能在被加洛發現真實身份和全盤接受對方的迷戀間做抉擇。<br/>但那樣的愛戀除了讓他隱隱作嘔，還伴隨著徹底將加洛毀掉的衝動，古雷走到落地窗前放下了加洛，雙腳已經失去支撐能力的少年只能倚靠著他的胸膛，然而能夠鳥瞰整座城市的視野似乎對加洛來說太過赤裸，油然而生的羞恥讓加洛開始掙扎，但古雷只是將手臂繞上對方的胸口，壓制所有動作後，再一次把尚未發洩的陰莖插入加洛有些紅腫的後穴。<br/>「拜託⋯⋯不要⋯⋯旦、那⋯⋯求你⋯⋯」<br/>加洛緊張地想回頭，但被古雷低頭咬住了後頸，加洛灼熱的皮膚貼上冰冷的玻璃，乳頭因為摩擦而挺立，古雷啃咬的力道持續增加，腰部也沒有間斷地挺進，像是要把人貫穿似的，包覆陰莖的穴肉一下又一下地絞緊，快感和愉悅在腦海無限放大，他不確定口中四散的血腥味是加洛的或是自己的，但不可否認那讓他更加亢奮。<br/>透過玻璃反射的景象，古雷看見自己的眼睛因為激進的性愛轉為艷紅，彷彿熾熱的火焰在眼中燃燒一般，他用手掌覆蓋住加洛撐在玻璃上不停下滑的手，用舌頭舔去加洛後頸流下的血絲，後穴在他沒有中斷的衝刺後開始抽搐，古雷一個向前頂胯，性器進到方才不曾抵達的深度，經不起過於強烈的刺激，加洛拱起背脊顫抖地高潮，勃起的陰莖斷斷續續射出精液，在落地窗的玻璃上留下白濁的痕跡。<br/>古雷的陰莖差一點因為後穴接連的緊縮而繳械，他趁著加洛還沈浸在高潮的餘韻中，加快了抽插的速度，每一次都用力頂在加洛的前列腺上，聽著被操幹的人因為無法停滯的快感而叫喊，因為磨人的歡愉而哭泣，一股從未有過的怪異情緒湧上心頭，古雷撇過頭，混亂的呼吸湊近加洛的耳旁，用舌尖輕舔對方的耳廓，最後將耳垂含入口中。<br/>「再一下、加洛。」古雷順應著那股情緒，說出那彷彿不屬於他的溫柔語句，而加洛似乎也因為他的安撫，開始迎合他的動作。<br/>他往前推進，加洛就會挺起後腰，讓古雷侵犯至更深的地方，一來一往之間讓快感層層堆疊，腦中浮現點點白光，直達尾椎的愉快感受卻突然為古雷帶來折磨——他想再多碰觸身下的人，想把這個人完全據為己有，把他關在只有自己能看見的地方。<br/>他還沒釐清伴隨著快感驀然出現紛亂的思緒，加洛卻突然向後轉頭，古雷趕緊閉上已經染紅的雙眸，只聽見少年帶著慾念地聲音迴盪。<br/>「旦⋯⋯古雷，我可以親你嗎？」<br/>完全相反的情緒拉扯著古雷，想要狠狠傷害加洛，卻也想答應對方的要求，他不確定自己是否想了太久，又或是被慾望主導的加洛耐不住等待，剛才被古雷壓在玻璃上的手掌猛然掙脫，向後扣住他的後頸下壓，最初感受到的吻又一次印上他的。<br/>猶如久逢甘霖的乾燥土壤，古雷沒有拒絕加洛的索求，僅僅是單純的親吻就讓心跳開始喧鬧，心裡的某一部份被輕柔的吻滿足，古雷沒有多加思索便追上加洛的雙唇，撬開對方的齒關，他勾起加洛的舌頭互相交纏，強勢地佔領對方口腔的每一處。<br/>有什麼東西在腦海中爆炸，四散的碎片順著血液流往全身，古雷睜開雙眼，看著加洛過於接近的臉龐，覆滿慾望的表情正告訴他眼前的人多麼享受他帶來的歡愉。<br/>「旦那，我⋯⋯」<br/>模糊不清的語句傳入古雷耳中，快感累積到了頂點，他全身的肌肉緊繃，古雷抓緊加洛扣住他後頸的手，加深了正在進行中的吻，陰莖挺入時穴肉緊緊收縮，古雷挺進幾次後，在與加洛的繾綣深吻中，在對方的體內釋放。<br/>過多的精液從穴口邊緣流出，沿著加洛的股間滑落後滴在地板上，在高潮的餘韻結束前，古雷回應加洛的索求沒有停下親吻和愛撫，彷彿那些傷害對方的想法不曾存在一樣。<br/>原先在古雷身體裡掀起滔天巨浪的衝動安靜地臣服，離開加洛的雙唇時牽起的銀線被他伸手抹去，他任由加洛轉身後雙臂纏上他的肩膀，給了他一個擁抱，古雷順勢抱起脫力的少年走回辦公桌。<br/>在這場性愛中突如其來的情緒佔據了他的思緒，古雷的思考在理解的當下便否認了那種可能，他讓加洛坐上辦公桌，隨手撿起自己的白色制服外套蓋在對方身上，望著眼前對他露出笑靨的少年，他找不到其他更好的答案——他或許早已無藥可救地陷入這樣純粹的情感之中，卻毫不自知。</p><p> </p><p>【END】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>